Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel changing device.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a vehicle, it is usually to dispose a filter or fuel can within the fuel-way connected between the fuel tank and the engine, for filtering, processing or storing the fuel before the fuel goes into the engine. However, as the filter or fuel can (especially the fuel can) is used for a period of time, the impurities accumulate therein and the filter or fuel has to be replaced.
Conventionally, such as the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,840, a big reservoir is communicated with a high-pressure source using a plurality of pipes. The pipes are connected to the joint portion of the fuel can, and by using the high-pressure source the fuel in the fuel-way can be drained out or new fuel can be poured into the fuel can, thus completing changing of fuel or fuel can.
However, this kind of conventional device has a complicated structure, difficult to operate and has a big size, and thus the operation environment is so much limited, it is uneasy to store and it costs a lot.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.